Mi desventura pokemon
by Hekuta
Summary: Un chico apunto de morir nos narra su historia en el mundo pokemon,con forme vaya avanzando te daras cuenta de que no todo son miel sobre hojuelas,Sabremos el porque nuestro moribundo heroe esta en tales precarias condiciones?,que le ha sucedido?,enterate


-Heme aqui,un chico de 15 años apunto de morir por hipotermia,mis pokemon's tan exaustos y heridos,solo puedo recordar,es gracioso ver mi vida delante de mis ojos,pero no todo fue siempre asi,yo empeze hace 5 años lo recuerdo prefectamente-

 **Hace 5 años**

-Ahhh,ya salio el sol,bien pues creo que debo empezar-

 _Hekuta_ _un chico que recien cumplia 10 años,la edad perfecta para volverse un entrenador pokemon._ _Este recibiria su primer pokemon departe del profesor Elm_ , _Hekuta_ _estaba tan emocionado_

 **10 minutos despues**

Hekuta:Muy bien,ya estoy listo,mochila lista,pokegear listo,dinero listo,tenis listos,gorra lista,bocadillos listos,binoculres listos,camara lista,sabana lista,ropa lista-se encamino a salir de su cuarto bajando las escaleras

L:Hekuta eres tu cariño?-

Hekuta:si mama soy yo,estaba alistandome para ir donde el profesor Elm-

L:Hijo debes desayunar algo antes de irte-

Hekuta:Si tienes razon,gracias ma-dijo este mientras se sentaba y comia una tostada con mermelada de arandano

 **Despues del desayuno**

Hekuta:bien me retiro ya,el profesor debe de estar esperando-

L:Ten mucho cuidado-dijo esta angustiada

Hekuta:muy bien es hora-dijo este entrando al laboratorio

Elm:Hola Hekuta,al fin llegas te estaba esperando-

Hekuta:lo siento profesor pero me quede desayunando-

Elm:Bien dejemos las palabrerias,tu veniste aqui por un pokemon asi que pues... eligelo-dijo mientras le mostraba 3 pokeballs en una mesa

Elm:Bien el primero es chikorita,un pokemon de tipo planta,es bueno y servicial y muy lindo.

El segundo es un totodile,un pokemon de tipo agua,es un execelente pokemon para los principiantes ya que es muy fuerte y evoluciona muy rapido

El ultimo,bueno..es un caso distinto a los otro-

Hekuta-cual es el problema profesor?

Elm:Bueno el ultimo es un problema ya que pues... es cyndaquil un pokemon de tipo fuego,usualmente los de tipo fuego como charmander o Growlite son valiente,fuertes y no le temen a nada,su problema es el es muy timido,no es nada fuerte y si se le daña un poco se pone a llorar

Hekuta:Ya veo,entonces ante los ojos de un entrenador pokemon el no sirve-

Elm:Sierto,suena feo pero es la verdad-

Hekuta:Ya me decidi, lo quiero... a el-

Elm:que?,sabes de lo que estas hablando?

Hekuta:claro que si profesor,toda mi vida me han dicho debil y miedoso,asi que lo entiendo,se que con un poco de esfuerzo y amor lo puedo volver valiente como yo

Elm:Bien entiendo,asi que cyndaquil,bien no puedo obligarte a cambiar de parecer

Hekuta:Descuide profesor soy alguien realmente fuerte y con un espiritu inquebrantable

Elm:bien hekuta toma-le da una pokeball

Hekuta:Si mi primer pokemon

Elm:cuidalo mucho,no olvides alimentarlo y curarlo en un centro pokemom cuando se debilite

Hekuta:Si profesor,lo recordare-algo lo detiene

Asistente:Espera hekuta,no puedes ir y simplemente pelear con un pokemon,necesitas estas

Son pokeball's que te ayudaran a capturar un pokemon cuando este debilitado,recuerda tener un equipo lo bastante equilibrado y por ultimo un consejo,pegaso es el lider del primer gimnasio y utiliza pokemon's de tipo volador asi que ten guidado,recuerda que los tipo hielo,roca y electrico vencen a los tipo volador

Hekuta:Gracias lo recordare,y gracias por las pokeball's-dijo mientras salia del laboratorio

Hekuta:Bien amigo es hora de salir-saco una pokeball

 _Un lindo cyndaquil salio de ella_

-Cyndaquil-Dijo el pequeñin

Hekuta:Hola cyndaquil,yo soy tu nuevo entrenador me llamo hekuta y espero que seamos amigos

Cyndaquil:cynda.. cynda.. quil(espero que no me haga daño)-dijo este

Hekuta:Bien pues en marcha a ciudad cerezo-dijo el entrenado entuciasmado

 **Luego de caminar 30 minutos**

Hekuta:Bien fue dificil y nos encontramos con muchos pidgey's pero lo logramos,ciudad cerezo,bien estot ancioso de tener mi primera batalla,aunque mi unico pokemon es un cyndaquil nivel 7-

Hekuta:Creo que hare lo que dijo el asistente,capturare mas pokemon's,recuerdo que dijo algo acerca de los tipo volador-

Hekuta:Bueno si me quedo aqui no conseguire atrapar ni un resfriado,seguire por el sendero-

 _Poliwag_ _salvaje aparece_

Hekuta:Perfecto,un poliwag,sera perfecto para añadirlo a mi equipo,vamos cyndaquil ve- _cyndaquil sale_

Hekuta:Cyndaquil utiliza placaje- _Cyndaquil uso placaje,es super efectivo_

Hekuta:Bien haora lo capturare- _Lanzo una pokeball y lo atrapo_

Hekuta:Bien mi primer pokemon capturado,debo de llevarlo al centeo pokemon para que lo curen si quiero entrenarlo rapido-

 _Bellsprout salvaje aparecio_

Hekuta:Un bellsprout?,es un pokemon de tipo planta,esos son debiles ante los de tipo volador,lo capturare para mas tarde,puede que me toque pelear con entrenadores de tipo agua o roca-

Hekuta:Vamos cyndaquil,capturemos ese bellsprout- _Saco un pokeball_

Hekuta:Cyndaquil,utiliza ascuas- _cyndaquil ha utilizado ascuas,es super efectivo_

Hekuta:Lo capturare haora- _Lanza una pokeball y lo captura_

Hekuta:bien,haora si al centro pokemon-

 _Ya en el centro pokemon_

Enfermera joy:Aqui tienes,tus pokemon's estan listos para la batalla

Hekuta:Muchas gracias

 _Fuera del centro pokemon_

Hekuta:Haora lo que debo hacer es entrenar a mis pokemon's-

 _Montaje de entrenamiento-Eye of tiguer como soundtrack_

 _Cyndaquil rompe un árbol_

 _Poliwag corre con llantas amarradas a su lomo_

 _Bellsprout corta muchos arboles_

 _Cyndaquil acaba con 10 pidgey's usando placaje_

 _Poliwag derrota 15 rattata's con doble bofeton_

 _Bellsprout acaba con 30 Geodude's usando hojas navaja_

 _Fin del montaje_

Hekuta:Muy bien,haora vere sus estadisticas con mi pokegear;Cyndaqui nivel 12,Bellsprout nivel 12 y Poliwag nivel 12-

Hekuta:Es hora de ir a ese gimna...- _choca con alguien_

-Fuera de mi camino debilucho-

Hekuta:Oye que te pasa?,el camino no es todo para ti solo,ademas quien te crees que eres?-

-Me llamo Yume y soy la mejor entrenadora pokemon de por aqui-

Hekuta:(Asi que se llama yume,es muy hermosa),No me importa quien seas,me ofendiste y quiero una disculpa-

Yume:Disculpa?,para ti?,tu deberias darmela ami,eres un entrenador pokemon acaso?-

Hekuta:Claro que lo soy,y porque deberia de disculparme?

Yume:Por se un estorbo,estas viendo a aquien sera la futura campeona de la region de Jhoto-

Hekuta:Bien,pues disculpame,disculpame que no tengas buenos modales-

Yume:Disculpa no aceptada,ya me hartaste,te reto a una batalla,o le da miedo al nene?-

Hekuta:No te tengo miedo y si acepto,Cyndaquil yo te elijo-

 **Podra nuetro heroe vencer a yume?**

 **Y porque estaba muriendo en el monte plateado?**

 **ups spoiler**

 **Si te gusto comentame para seguir aciendo mas trabajos asi**

 **Y si no te gusto comentame para poder mejorar y hacer un trabajo mejor aun**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido**


End file.
